


Just One Night

by LovelyGarnet, theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Come Swallowing, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Feminization, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGarnet/pseuds/LovelyGarnet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Tony sees Peter as his sweet, goofy mentee. Peter just wants one night to change his mind, just one…Note: Explicit art inside.





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Collaboration between @the-mad-starker and @lovelygarnet ♡

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

It used to be easy. Before the bite, that is.

Peter is a normal teenage boy with normal teenage needs. He watches porn on occasion, but not… Not really all that much because he lives with his aunt and he is maybe a tad bashful about jerking it with the chance that she'd suspect…

Peter knows it’s a normal thing but it doesn't stop him from… Avoiding it out of sheer mortification.

But sometimes… Sometimes, he can't really help it. Most of the time, he takes care of the problem in the shower. Faceless bodies in his mind, vague but arousing thoughts flashing through his head… It only takes a few flicks of his wrist and just a couple minutes on the clock before the urge is satisfied.

It used to be easy but then all this stuff _happened_ and he'd go days without taking care of those… needs. It doesn't even occur to him that he skips out on a couple of days until one day it does.

Frustration is at an all time high and just the amount of teasing he gets has him worked up. A good jerk off session is in order.

Except it’s harder to imagine faceless bodies. He’s in the mood for something… specific. The teen just isn't sure what, but Peter has to try. He’s committed to jerking one off, just for the sake of his sanity. And May's sanity and his and Ned's friendship. He doesn't want to be frustrated anymore.

In his mind, he conjures up the usual images that gets him off. Soft bodies. Breasts. Pussies.

Even in the privacy of his own head, Peter's face burns with the thought. Pussies. Pink. Soft. Wet. How would it feel to be inside one? To touch it… Put his fingers inside… It'd feel amazing, wouldn't it?

His breath comes out in a slow drag and he shifts on his bed, getting comfortable. He gives his half hard cock a squeeze, anticipation building up the first hints of arousal.

He doesn't know anything about it though. Porn shows girls getting eaten out… Fingered. Fucked. Peter has a big question mark in his head about it and he feels… out of his depth.

The boy can imagine all he likes about a partner enjoying what he'd do to them, but the truth is, he just… isn't all too sure how true that would be. It’s frustrating and maybe that’s why he's finding it hard to get off recently.

With a groan, Peter lets go and turns onto his stomach, head buried in his pillow. An eye opens and he catches sight of the Iron Man posters littering the walls of his bedroom.

Yet again, his face burns with embarrassment.

“I should take those down,” Peter mutters to himself.

He's had them since he was a scrawny little thing… And with Mr. Stark dropping by, it’s embarrassing to have them plastered over his bedroom walls.

He should take them down… But his eyes drift from poster to poster, tracing over glinting metal and over his mentor's tanned skin. His gaze takes in the confident smirk on the man's mouth and the appealing pose of his body. Hard lines and soft skin.

Peter's hand give his half hard cock a soft tug and he feels that pleasurable spark of arousal ignite in the pit of his stomach.

His thoughts wander as he stares at the posters.

Mr. Stark is petty experienced, isn't he? Very experienced. He'd know what to do with… sex and all that stuff. He'd know how to touch someone and make them feel good.

The contrast between them is… embarrassing since Peter feels so unsure. But the thought of Mr. Stark being so much more knowledgeable about these things… Well, that doesn't necessarily make Peter feel bad.

It’s kind of hot, actually. If only Peter can just transfer all of Mr. Stark's experience into his own brain… Then Peter wouldn't be so clumsy and mortified if he decides to pursue someone.

Mr. Stark just has this easy, confident aura around him. It draws people in, has people interested in anything that comes out of his mouth.

Peter rolls onto his back to get a better look at one of his Tony Stark posters.

Yeah, he thinks, there’s just something about Anthony Stark that lures people in. It helps that he’s also devilishly handsome.

Peter's hand, laying relaxed on his abdomen, drifts down to between his legs. He tries to picture how Tony would approach someone that he wants to take home. What would his expression look like? How would he sound?

Peter can only imagine and in his limited imagination, he can only think of a modified version of how Tony approaches him. It gives him such a thrill to imagine it… Mr. Stark being less professional, leaning closer, maybe even reaching out and touching Peter more than usual.

His cock twitches and he squeezes it to relieve some of the pressure he feels building in his groin. Peter’s hard now and he stares at Mr. Stark's face while he thinks about all these things.

His breathing picks up but he doesn't realize it, too caught up in this exciting fantasy. His mind flashes through a whirlwind of possibilities and it's all focused on his idol. Mr. Stark's gaze, a spark of interest that leads to a night of passion. The way his mentor would touch him, how he had clasped his warm hand on Peter's shoulder that one night… How it could've slipped down his arm, settled on his waist… On his ass…

Peter's head tilts back on the pillow, his body arching a bit as his orgasm spills out of him. He gasps, sucking air in as his cum spurts out in pulses, unexpected and too sudden.

The boy’s still panting, staring down at the mess he made when he realizes he just came to the thought of Tony Stark touching him. His cock drools and twitches, still interested in the fantasy.

“Fuck…” Peter groans. He had cum on his shirt and it’s pooling in his hand and at the base of his cock, a sticky mess that makes his mouth twist in exasperation.

It had felt good… He had come so quickly that it's embarrassing, but who was there to judge him…? His cock is still half hard too… He knows he can go again and the cum helps slick things up so with a soft sigh, he starts up the fantasies again.

This time, Peter pictures Mr. Stark pulling him close that time after they had fought Captain America. What if Mr. Stark had rewarded him with something else instead of just dropping him home?

Peter bites his lip as he starts to stroke, his hand sliding up and down… up and down, increasing in pace as he imagines blowing his mentor in the backseat of his car.

  

* * *

 

The next morning, Peter thinks about it. He thinks about it then dismisses it then thinks about it again.

“Mr. Stark is like 30 years older than you,” Peter tells himself in the mirror. He’s holding his toothbrush, looking himself right in the eye. Logic doesn’t seem to follow despite the words he tells himself.

“He’s like a dad to you,” Peter tries again. “You don’t want to.. To have sex with your dad.”

Except… Tony isn’t his father. He acts in all ways like a mentor figure and Peter has stars in his eyes whenever he thinks about how Tony Stark is in his life. But they’re not biologically related.

“Still like 30 years older,” he tries halfheartedly, but there’s no disgust, no shame in his attraction once he realizes it’s there.

Mr. Stark is attractive, even more so at his age. His mind is brilliant and he’s… he’s a good person. The more Peter thinks about it, the more his lust gives way to affection and desire that stems from his heart instead of his dick.

He shies away from the thought of commitment cause God, Peter is still so young and hasn’t had any sort of relationship, serious or otherwise. But when he thinks about Mr. Stark… He can’t help feeling the way he does.

Mr. Stark is the man of his dreams but Peter’s a smart kid. He doubts the older man even thinks of him in that way. It took Peter so long to acknowledge that he felt something more than a familial bond towards his mentor. Add to the fact that Peter doesn’t have any experience in what to do when it comes to confessing his affections…

He hasn’t even had his first kiss yet and Tony… God, Tony had been a freaking playboy at Peter’s age. Why would he possibly want a fumbling, clumsy virgin that doesn’t even know how to properly kiss someone?

He gives into despair for all of thirty minutes before his mind shifts direction. He starts puzzling out ways to see if Tony would be interested in him. Within the span of a single morning, Peter goes from trying to convince himself out of his crush to trying to plan out the most ill-advised attempt at seduction.

It goes like this.

He doesn’t see Mr. Stark every day. That’s a problem he wants to rectify. His mentor has given him a free pass to his labs so why not take advantage of that? Friday has it in her code that Peter is allowed access whenever he wants. The first time he found out, Peter had been glowing with pride. He could literally swing into the city and drop by at 2 AM after patrol and be allowed in.

The thought of seeing Mr. Stark every day makes him feel uncertain though, especially with the weight of his new crush coloring every future interaction he has with the man. The teen doesn’t want to act weird or become a nuisance. He decides to gradually visit the lab more and more. He could always change his plan if Tony finds him to be a nuisance…

The first time he sees Mr. Stark after realizing his crush is a very real and very persistent thing, it’s like a punch to the gut.

Peter stammers way too much and fumbles with the equipment in ways he’s never done before.

He’s sure that Mr. Stark notices, often quirking a brow when something crashes due to Peter’s clumsiness. He makes quips about it actually, jokes about Peter’s absent-mindedness and how the teen isn’t required to come in like Tony’s lab is a class.

That only leads to more stuttering on Peter’s end but after a week of dealing with his crush, things slowly go back to normal. Mr. Stark doesn’t treat him any differently, continues to joke and brainstorm with him.

To Peter, though, it’s a whole new world.

Every time he looks at the older man, he can’t help appreciating things in a different light. He always thought that Mr. Stark looked handsome. People call his goatee outlandish and eccentric, but Peter thinks it makes him unique and distinguished. He’s still so handsome, devastatingly so, and sometimes Peter can’t help the way his stops and stares at the man.

He’s gotten caught doing this though and he’s always blushed fire engine red. But either Mr. Stark is letting him off easy or the older man just dismisses it as a developing quirk on Peter’s end. Either way, Peter’s grateful that he’s not being teased about it.

Peter notices that there are laugh lines and wrinkles on the older man’s face. He wants to trace them with his fingers, wants to know their history. Every time his mentor grins at him, they get deeper and so does the smile on the teen’s face. He also notices the grey in Mr. Stark’s hair, glints of silver at his temple. He feels embarrassed when he realizes that this doesn’t bother him at all. The teen almost despairs that nothing about the older man could bother him, that everything about it makes Peter hot like he’s never felt before.

It’s almost ridiculous how his habits have changed. He manages to keep himself in control around the older man, but he worries he’ll slip…

He does, eventually, but only because he starts asking _questions_.

It starts off innocent at first because Peter just wants to keep their interaction alive. Mr. Stark can talk for hours and becomes very impassioned when there’s a subject of interest being discussed. Peter finds that he gets lost in the man’s voice. He loves hearing his mentor speak, always so passionate, just as much as Mr. Stark likes to talk.

So he asks questions and then he starts to ask more questions and the topics start to change. Mr. Stark is just so open and helpful that Peter doesn’t notice when they start to stray into areas that give away his thoughts.

He’s hungry to know more about Mr. Stark, after all, and it’s only after having asked a personal question that he realizes just how intrusive it is.

“I’m sorry,” Peter immediately apologizes, “That was really… Yeah…”

Beside him, Mr. Stark is staring, head tilted and curious. It’s not that the question bothers him, it's just that Peter has been acting strangely.

“Well, I don’t exactly want to reveal when I first lost the V Card,” Mr. Stark tells him, “But I was pretty active at a young age.”

Peter’s relieved that the older man doesn’t chuck him out of the lab for asking such personal questions. It even emboldens him to continue the thread of the conversation.

“Was it…” He tries to find the right word. “I mean, was it okay?”

Mr. Stark shrugs in that non-committal way of his. His attention is then split in two as he takes up repairing a gauntlet in his hands.

“I like to think it was very similar to a lot of first times,” the older man decides to say. “Messy. Awkward. No idea what I was doing or what she was doing. It was… a mess. But a good mess.”

“A mess,” Peter echoes in uncertainty.

“It does get better,” Mr. Stark offers, “It just takes a lot of experience. There’ll be plenty of mistakes and plenty of good times. At least, there’s a lot more information out there so you can do your research thing if you want.”

Cautiously, Peter asks, “Would it have been better if, um, someone more experienced had shown you what to do…?”

Subconsciously, he leans closer to the other man, eager for the insight Tony has to offer.

“Sure,” Mr. Stark replies easily. “That definitely happened a time or two. It was definitely an experience-” He reaches out to grab a screwdriver when he bumps into Peter.

“Wow, personal space?” Mr. Stark chuckles while Peter’s scrambling back.

But Peter can’t let go of the conversation. He sees the perfect opportunity to do something and sees the opportunity closing in on itself. He has to act now.

“Mr. Stark-” Peter begins and he winces when he hears the tone of his own voice. Breathless and eager.

“Peter,” the man acknowledges. He glances at the teen and seeing the expression on his face, he shakes his head. “Kid, I’m not as oblivious as you think... “

The turn of the conversation has Peter reeling and his eyes widen. He never has never thought that of Mr. Stark and he’s almost indignant that the older man thinks so but Tony keeps talking so Peter pays attention.

“I can tell, you know,” Mr. Stark says, setting down his tools and turning so they’re faced to face. “And whatever this is-” He gestures between them, “-it’s a crush, okay, Pete? It’ll go away.”

His heart is a lump in his throat but Peter perseveres. He doesn’t want his crush to go away, he just… Just wants a chance.

“It’s not a crush,” Peter denies vehemently. “It’s…”

“What, then?” Mr. Stark quirks a brow, probably expecting Peter to back off. Peter wants to do exactly that. His mentor’s gaze pins him in place and the words come tumbling out.

“I just… want to be prepared, that’s all, Mr. Stark,” Peter lies terribly. “You said it yourself, your first time was messy and awkward. I don’t want that.”

Mr. Stark taps a finger against the counter, gaze considering. Peter feels like the man sees right through him but the teen tilts his chin up in defiance. He replays their conversation and makes the possible connections that the older man might be thinking of.

“So what… You want me to teach you?” Mr. Stark throws out there. “Teach you the world of sex and use my experience so it's not… awkward and messy? Don’t you think that’s exactly what it would be like between us?”

Peter can’t deny that it hasn’t crossed his mind, but whenever he thinks about them being together, it just makes his skin feel hot and his mind go hazy with want. He takes a tiny step closer to his mentor and tries to convince him that this wouldn’t go horribly wrong.

“If it gets… awkward, we can just stop,” Peter suggests.

Mr. Stark gives him a look of disbelief but he doesn’t reject it once again.

“So you’re okay with… this. With us,” Mr. Stark hedges, “Doing things together.”

Inside his head, Peter is screaming how he’s more than okay, but he stops himself. Barely. He doesn’t want to blow it.

“You’re really attractive,” Peter confesses helplessly then tries to turn the conversation so he’s not the one on the defensive. “And you’re not exactly objecting so you have to like something about it… About the idea of... teaching me.”

He can’t believe he said it and now he’s staring at the older man, wide-eyed. Tony looks surprised too but he doesn't get defensive.

“You’re…” the man shakes his head with a wry smile, “You’re really attractive, too.”

Then a bit more seriously, he tells Peter, “You should be doing this with someone special, someone that means something to you. Not because…”

“But Mr. Stark… You are important to me,” Peter says softly, “I understand if you don’t want to do it, but… I trust you. I’m not afraid to be myself around you and this won’t be something I regret in the future. It’s not just about… sex being messy. I want it to be something… amazing.”

The older man is quiet for a moment and Peter is too anxious to try to figure out what his expression says. He waits with his head tipped down, teeth digging into the soft flesh of his lip.

“Let me think about it,” Mr. Stark ends up saying. Peter’s head shoots up, disbelief clear on his face. Then he’s smiling, wide and as bright as the sun.

“It’s not a yes,” Mr. Stark says before Peter can say a word. “But I’ll think about it.”

“That’s more than I thought you’d say, Mr. Stark,” Peter replies happily. There’s still a chance Mr. Stark will say no, but even getting the man to considerate it instead of outright rejecting him means a lot to Peter.

The older man shakes his head again, but this time it’s done with a fond smile on his face.

“Maybe you should actually start calling me Tony, huh,” his mentor suggests, “Can’t believe you just propositioned me and you’re still being so… polite.”

“I like being polite,” Peter protests, but nothing can dim his smile. “But… if it really bothers you, I’ll try, Mr. S- Tony.”

“It’s not that it bothers me, but-” Tony cuts himself off before shaking his head, “Okay, new subject.”

The rest of the day, Peter doesn’t push but he also can’t help the way he feels. Tony catches him staring more often than usual but instead of glancing away, Peter holds his gaze, pink creeping up his neck and flooding his cheeks.

Tony looks away more often than not.

  

* * *

 

Peter gives Mr. Stark some time to think about it.

He forgoes going to the lab the next day and anxiously patrols so that he’s not thinking about it. He’s constantly checking his phone though, worried that he might miss a message.

The message comes as he’s eating dinner with May and he almost chokes on the burgers they bought from Five Guys. He rushes to his room like the teen he is and worries over the content of the text before finally opening it.

**TS: _This is a tentative maybe. Subject to change, etc. Come by tomorrow._**

His fingers fly across the keyboard.

**PP: _I can come by tonight. If you want._**

**TS: _You have class. Go to bed, Parker._**

Peter pouts at the message but he treads carefully. His nightly patrol is cut short and he wakes up fresh and early. He does everything in his power to have an early morning. It feels like even one thing going wrong would compromise his entire day and he doesn’t want to risk it.

His class finishes and he rushes to Tony’s penthouse with his heart beating wildly in his chest.

He feels jittery and anxious, but nothing could stop the hopeful smile on his face when Tony turns to face him. He’s about to greet him when the man interrupts him.

“First off,” Tony begins and Peter shuts his mouth, perking up in attention. “We have a trial. If it’s a bust, we stick to the whole mentor-mentee thing.”

“Okay,” Peter agrees easily to which Tony nods, content.

“Second,” Tony continues, “If you feel in any way uncomfortable, you tell me. I don’t care if its something I did or something I said, you will say something or whatever this thing is will end as soon as I find out.”

Peter blinks in surprise but after considering it, it makes sense to him. A bit more solemnly, he nods.

“I will,” he says honestly. He realizes that his mentor must really care about him to have such a rule.

“Alright, that’s it for now,” Tony admits and for the first time since they’ve met, he looks uncertain of how to proceed.

Peter relates because now they’re just standing there and it’s heading in the direction of awkward which makes alarm bells go on in the teen’s head. He doesn't want this to be awkward.

“... We’re not going to…” Peter fumbles with his words, “Do science stuff, are we? Cause…”

It breaks the sudden tension and the older man’s shoulders relax.

“Yeah, I doubt you’d be able to think about sciencey things when you’re…” Tony gestures to the whole of him. “So, what do you want to do?”

“Uh…” Peter stutters when he realizes that he never told the older man just how inexperienced he is. “I should let you know… I haven’t really done… anything.”

Tony quirks a brow at him, interested in the shy statement. He gives a thoughtful hum and Peter blushes when the older man comes to him.

“I suppose that’s a good place to start,” Tony says, “Getting to know what you have and haven’t done. So, what do you mean by ‘anything’?”

His ears feel hot and Peter knows he’s blushing when he admits, “I mean… Like I haven’t done… Anything.”

“Hand holding?”

Peter gives him a look, but admits, “Not in like… a romantic sense?”

“So, I suppose it's safe to say, you haven’t been kissed either.”

“Ah…” Peter hums, “That… would be the correct assumption.”

“Alright, come here,” Tony holds out his hand and Peter stares at it dumbly before he quickly takes hold.

“Hand holding,” Tony says, “And now… Do you want your first kiss?”

“Please…” Peter squeaks, flushing hotly at how it came out.

His mentor just smiles and tugs him closer by the hand. Helpless to resist, not that he even wants to, Peter moves closer so that they’re only inches apart.

“You know what to do?” Tony murmurs now that they’re face to face.

“In theory…” Peter admits.

“You’re overthinking,” Tony tells him Then his hand comes between them, his finger tilting Peter’s flushed face towards his. “You can read all you want about how to kiss someone and maybe, it’ll help. But learning from experience would teach you better. Isn’t that what you wanted from me?”

He nods but it's more of a dip of his head. His breathing is coming out shallow and his hands are sweaty by his sides. He’s looking up at the older man and Tony’s face is so close… His lips are so close… Peter could just… lean up and press his lips against the older man’s.

But he’s afraid of disappointing him despite Tony knowing he hasn’t done this before.

“What’s wrong?” Tony asks gently when he notices Peter’s gone quiet and dropped his gaze.

“It's just… It's you,” Peter murmurs, cheeks pink and entirely too self-conscious. His tongue feels stuck in his mouth, too dry, and the words catching in his throat. “I don't want to embarrass myself, I mean, I really haven't done… anything…”

Tony's finger leads his face back towards the older man's. Peter's grip on his shoulders tightens when his mentor leans down and presses a kiss against the corner of his lips.

“I know,” Tony tells him, “You said it yourself… Never been kissed. Told me you were a virgin. But that's what you want from me, isn't it? To be taught all these things?”

Peter whimpers quietly, shivering almost violently when Tony's hit breath tickles his neck. Is he doing this on purpose? … Teasing Peter in this way, literally making him want to melt and just let Tony do anything he wants to him?

“Y-Yeah…” Peter dutifully answers. “I want to learn everything… Everything you're willing to teach me…”

“Mm. Good boy,” Tony murmurs, “So why don't you… Turn your face towards me, hmm? Let me give you that first kiss you want.”

His first kiss… His heart jumps in excitement. He can't believe that his first kiss is going to be from Tony Stark.

His breath is caught in his chest but he does as he's told. His lips part softly and Peter takes in a shaky breath, gaze catching with Tony's warm brown eyes.

His fingers twitch and Peter immediately forces his body to still. It takes a lot of effort to stop himself from trembling. The anticipation is killing him and he just gets lost in how close the older man is to him.

Peter's gaze drops to Tony's lips and he almost stops breathing when the man's fingers thumb at his bottom lip. He holds so very still when Tony leans forward, slanting his face so that their noses don't get in the way.

It's that easy confidence that Tony has which makes this awkward affair feel so natural. Tony kisses him and it's like a dream, the man's lips feel soft against Peter's. The bristles of his goatee tickle too but the boy barely notices. He's intent on memorizing this moment, the warmth and excitement sparking I. His body.

Tony pulls away all too soon and a soft sound of disappointment leaves Peter's throat. The teen sways towards his mentor, eyes opening and looking for instruction. He doesn't want this to end, not when they've just started.

“Open your mouth a bit,” Tony tells him before he's leaning forward again.

It's like the first kiss but there's more. Tony doesn't just press his lips to Peter's, he threads his fingers through Peter's hair and urges him to get involved. The feeling of his fingers dragging against his sensitive skull makes Peter shudder. He almost jumps at the feeling of Tony's tongue tracing the seam of his lips.

But he melts into the kiss, hesitatingly touching his own tongue to Tony's. The sensation is unlike anything he's ever felt. Some part of him thinks it should be gross, but it isn't really. It's just wet and the slow drag of muscle against his makes Peter want more. He presses eagerly against the older man, arm's instinctively wrapping around Tony's neck to tug him closer.

He's lost to the kiss, tangled up in his mentor's arms. A soft squeak escapes him when he feels Tony's chest press against his. To him, it sounds loud, embarrassing in its high pitch, especially when Tony chuckles in response. It's low and amused, breathless in the way that Peter feels like he is.

Minutes must have passed but Peter still gives a soft whine the next time Tony pulls away.

“God, you're gorgeous,” Tony breathes, eyes taking in the state of him.

He feels warm all over but the older man's words have him feeling drunk on ecstasy.

“More…?” Peter asks, almost honestly begs the man right there.

Tony's eyes linger on his face, drag over his kiss swollen lips.

A slow, considering, “Hmm…” gives Peter hope but it's quickly killed off when Tony shakes his head.

“I don't want to do too much too soon,” Tony explains.

How can Tony even think that this would be too much for him? Maybe his words got to Peter's head because the boy feels bold.

“Mr. Stark…” Peter whimpers, “I– please…”

He basically crawls into the man's lap and he knows he takes Tony by surprise with his actions. Maybe later he'll be ashamed of throwing himself at his mentor but for now, the ache inside him is too persistent to ignore.

Tony's hands rearrange themselves instinctively, settling on his hips to help him balance. Peter's grateful– he would've hidden for days if he somehow slips and crashes onto the floor.

His knees settle on either side of Tony's hips and he stares down at his mentor, pretty brown eyes wide with need.

“Mr. Stark,” he implores and his hips nudge forward before he can stop it.

“Ah…” Tony says knowingly when he realizes the predicament Peter's in. The teen's hard little cock presses against his stomach and he gives Peter a wicked grin.

Without hesitation, he cups the hard little thing in his hand. Peter's hips jerk forward without his say so and his head droops, face pressing against Tony's collarbone.

“You got hard from just a little kissing?” Tony murmurs into his ear. “And what– You want me to take care of it? Such a greedy boy…”

Peter bites his lip, embarrassed, but so, so needy. Mr. Stark is already touching him… Perhaps, not as much as Peter wants but he has a feeling if he plays this right, the older man won't leave him high and dry.

“Please…” Peter implores.

His erection eagerly presses up against Tony's warm palm. Just the tiny bit of friction feels good… The thought of his mentor jerking him off is enough to make him tongue-tied and so very hot.

“Please, Mr. Stark,” he tries again, “I need it… Please, touch me… It's so hard…”

He almost cries in relief when Tony squeezes him through his pants. If he were standing, Peter thinks his knees would've weakened at the sudden burst of pressure.

Instead, Peter gasps, hips hitching towards the source of pleasure. His ass rubs against Tony's groin and his mind blanks out when he feels a responding hardness against him.

Mr. Stark is aroused too and… It's everything Peter never dared to imagine. He clenches his teeth to stop from moaning but his cheeks and neck feel like they're on fire. He doesn't want to be so noisy, doesn't want the proof of his own eager, slutty moans to reach his ears, nevermind the fact that Tony would hear him too.

A tiny whimper escapes, nonetheless, and it's just as embarrassing as he imagined.

“How long do you usually last for?” Tony wonders out loud.

Peter feels the release of pressure around his waist and a glance down shows that the older man has easily undone the boy's jeans. Tony moves with confidence, reaching into the open V of his pants and reaching into his boxers… Warm fingers close around his aching cock and he's being exposed.

“Mr. Stark…” Peter whines. “D-don't look… Oh, God…”

Why didn't Tony just… He's not even sure what he would've preferred… Anything but exposing him like this… he wants to squeeze his eyes shut to block out the image but he finds that he can't.

His mind still can't entirely believe what's happening, but the proof is right there in front of him. His mentor's rough, calloused fingers wrapped around his erection, playing with it…

“What's wrong?” Tony's breath slides over the sensitive flesh of his ear. Just from the proximity, Peter can tell he's looking too. Watching as he jerks the boy off with tentative strokes… Trying to find out how Peter likes it.

“Isn't this what you want, baby?” Tony breathes. “Are you feeling shy? Is that it?”

“Ah…” Peter pants, but he's mesmerized. His cock is completely hard and it's flushed a Rosy pink color. It looks… so small and petite compared to the large tanned hand engulfing it.

“No need to be shy, Peter…” Tony tells him.

A fat drop of precum drips from the tip…

“It's a pretty little cock that you have…” Tony praises him. “I wonder how long you play with it to get off… Fifteen minutes? How long do you take, hmm?”

Peter bites his lip and wonders if he should lie. His stamina is shit, he knows. He hadn't thought that it would matter all those times. He figured he'd gain some stamina when he got a girlfriend or boyfriend…

Now, the number sits in his head and Mr. Stark is asking him.

“F-five…” Peter admits quietly, “Maybe… a few more if I really try…”

“Hmm… We'll have to work on that…” Tony muses and yet he doesn't stop. “Do you want to try now? See how long you last?”

Peter already feels on edge, but he doesn't want to disappoint his mentor. His head jerks in mimicry of a nod.

“Alright…” Tony breathes, excited. “Here we go….”

Peter tries to steel himself against the sensation. It's just jerking off… He's done that plenty of times. It shouldn't be a big deal… But it's Mr. Stark jerking him off… The feeling of someone else's hand on his erection isn't something Peter's used to at all.

He really… He's putting a lot of effort into trying to last. Imagines all sorts of terrible things that would normally make his dick wilt and want to crawl into his body.

But Tony's hand is warm and his presence is intoxicating. He continues to stroke Peter, changing up the pressure and twists of his hand as he goes up and down. A sharp gasp from Peter has the older man pausing for a moment and he smirks.

“Oh, like that…?” Tony murmurs to himself before repeating the motion. Peter can't help the groan that Tony's fingers pull from him. The amount of pressure is perfect and he's leaking so much… The additional fluid makes it easier for Tony to continue his work and it leaves Peter breathless and vulnerable…

He bites his lip in an attempt to distract himself. At this rate, his lips will be bitten raw and bloody if he keeps it up.

“Doing good so far, kiddo,” Tony encourages him. It makes pride swell in his chest and Peter looks up, the first time since Tony started touching him. He gives the older man a shaky smile, lips trembling.

Their gazes lock at that moment. Peter can see the hungry look in his mentor's eyes and it catches him off guard because it makes him wonder… _Is that really for me…?_

Of course, it's then that Tony decides to up the ante. Peter's brain short-circuits when the older man catches his lips in another kiss.

_Oh…_

It becomes too much… Too much, too much, toomuch… Peter wasn't expecting it. He's cumming and he can't stop it.

“Mm!” Peter squeaks as his orgasm steals his breath away. Tony's mouth swallows the sound but he doesn't stop, not even when Peter's cock gives a violent twitch before spilling.

A low miserable groan is all Peter can offer as his cum rushes out, ruining Tony's clothes and his own. Tony continues to milk him, warm, encouraging sounds being murmured in his ear.

Peter floats in a daze of pleasure. He can't bring himself to feel bad for messing their clothes. In fact, the streaks of his cum sticking to the older man leaves him with some primal sense of ownership.

When Tony lays him down on the couch, Peter wants to protest. Isn't it rude to get off and then not return the favor. But the older man kisses him softly on the forehead and pets his hair with his clean hand.

“Don't worry about it, kid,” Tony tells him, “I should've gone easy on you. I'll go clean up.”

Peter still wants to protest. A nice cuddle sounds perfect about now but all the excitement and anticipation that had been building throughout the day leaves him exhausted in the aftermath.

He closes his eyes for just a moment. He can get up in a minute. Chase after Tony and offer him… something…

Peter drifts off to sleep, feeling content curling up around a pillow that smells entirely like Tony's cologne.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter wakes up in an unfamiliar bed.

“Good morning, Peter,” Friday greets him.

He sits up so fast that his head spins a little. He's in Mr. Stark's room but the older man isn't anywhere… His heart plummets at the realization that Tony isn't there with him.

Then he feels a bit disappointed with himself because, honestly, they aren't together… Why would he think that Tony would sleep next to him after just giving him one spectacular hand job? Peter hadn't even returned the favor.

Still…

“Where's Mr. Stark?” Peter quietly asks the A.I.

“Boss has a meeting scheduled at 9 AM,” Friday informs him. “He's given you access to the personal rooms and has contacted Happy to bring you to class.”

Shit.

School.

Peter throws his legs over the side of the bed to get up. He knows he doesn't have enough time to swing by his house to grab a change of clothes. Then he looks down on himself and notices that he's not wearing the clothes he fell asleep in.

He blushes thinking about the reason why… He did get them both messy…

The shirt he's wearing now isn't his and it's actually a bit big on him. His jeans were stripped off and nowhere to be seen, but at least he's still wearing the same boxers.

“Hey, Friday…?” Peter asks hesitatingly.

It shouldn't matter if Tony spent the night with him but Peter just wants to know.

“Yes, Peter?”

“You were around when Mr. Stark and I were… busy, right?” Peter asks.

“Of course, Peter,” Friday responds, “Unless the boss specifically tells me to turn my attention away, a part of my programming will always monitor these rooms.”

 _Oh._ Well… Peter had already suspected that and in a way, he didn't mind. Friday was technically just a bunch of lines and codes… A very smart program created by Mr. Stark.

But Friday feels just as real to him as Karen or May is. The thought of her watching him and Tony during their intimate acts… Something deliciously hot sparks to life in his belly.

His cock, which was already half hard from sleep, makes its wants known to him. It's a bit tempting to crawl back beneath the covers. He's in Tony Stark's bed, surrounded by his things… his scent… Even wearing his shirt.

No one would know if he tossed one off right there. Well, except… Friday… He blushes just thinking about it, about Friday informing Mr. Stark that Peter had been so horny that he jerked off.

Would that turn Tony on? Or would he be exasperated over having this overly hormonal teen messing up his sheets? … Would he watch footage that Friday could record…?

“Do you need anything?” Friday asks, entirely unaware of Peter's rogue thoughts.

His face heats up fast and he swallows the lump in his throat. The blankets hide his erection and he takes a breath in the clear his head.

“What happened after I fell asleep?” Peter says after he regains his sanity. “I feel bad that Mr. Stark basically took care of me and I just… clocked out.”

“I wouldn't worry about it, Peter,” Friday assures him. “I doubt the boss does anything he doesn't want to.”

“Thanks, Friday,” Peter cracks a smile.

“Of course,” she replies, “and to answer your question, the boss cleaned up and texted your aunt at roughly 10:15. He then showered afterward and went to bed at 10:45. My readings show he entered REM sleep at estimate 30 past midnight.”

It's a lot of information and Peter had only wanted to know one specific thing.

“He slept here?” He asks tentatively.

“This is his bedroom,” Friday points out.

Peter isn't sure what to do with the information. He glances to the side of the bed and realizes that it isn't neatly tucked in. It hadn't occurred to him that Tony might've actually slept beside him. The fear that the older man might’ve regretted or or decided to end their new relationship had been a heavy weight in his mind.

But now, knowing that Tony had slept next to him, it’s eased and he feels like he could breathe again.

The only thing is that Peter wishes he had woken up during the night or that Tony's morning was free.

Against his better judgment, he lays back down. His face presses against the soft pillow beside him.

He's being such a creep… But his morning erection hasn't died down and his imagination is running wild. He can almost pretend that the spot beside him still feels warm or that the pillow carries a deeper scent of his mentor.

Friday doesn't say anything nor does she stop him when he slips his hand beneath his body. It's quick and efficient.

He imagines Tony asking Friday if Peter had gotten to school on time. If Peter had any problems leaving… She might not even mention it but Peter images that she would.

He imagines that Mr. Stark watches the surveillance of his own bedroom and gets turned on by the sight of his horny teenage mentee. In the privacy of his own office, would Mr. Stark jerk off then and there?

_Fuck yes…_

Peter's breathing comes out in shallow pants as he ruts against Mr. Stark's sheets. He tugs the shirt up away from his abdomen and jerks his boxers down low enough so that when he cums, it doesn't ruin them.

“Mr. Stark… Mr. Stark…” Peter whimpers, imagining that even now, Tony's eyes are watching him through the camera. “Ah… Tony…”

His hard cock drags through softness and he moans, hips hitching in desperation. Even though it feels good, his mentor's hand on him felt better.

He feels heat spreading across his face and chest, that bit of shame the perfect spice to his sinful actions.

He comes to the thought of Mr. Stark, as he has in the past couple weeks. He knows it's wrong but he can't help himself…

Groaning, he rolls onto his back and throws his arm over his flushed face.

“Friday…?” Peter murmurs.

“Yes, Peter?”

He hesitates but pushes through the delicious burn of mortification. He has to cover his tracks now.

“Can you arrange to have Mr. Stark's sheets washed?” He asks as though it wasn't an unusual request.

“Done. Scheduled for 11 AM.”

Peter smiles shyly, “Thanks, Fri.”

“You're welcome, Peter.”

He ends up late to class, but the disapproving looks from his 1st period teacher don't put a dent on his excitement.

 

* * *

 

That first initial day, Peter's a wreck. He doesn't know if he should text Mr. Stark or wait to be texted. He's also not sure if he should even mention what happened or not.

So many questions but no answers. He doesn't want to seem too needy but God. If he thought he was eager before, it doesn't even compare to how he feels now.

Peter is _craving_ Mr. Stark's attention, but he manages to restrain himself.

He plays it cool despite waiting all day for some acknowledge from his mentor. When he finally gets a text from the man, it's a simple line that read, _**Heard you ran a bit late.**_

His fingers fly over the keyboard, typing out, _**Yeah. Traffic ugh**_

The next reply has his heart jumps though.

**Maybe you shouldn't stay in bed for so long.**

Was that acknowledgment that Mr. Stark knows what Peter has done? The thing is, the older man doesn't tend to use emojis or anything like that so Peter can't be 100% sure if he's teasing or actually scolding him. And he doesn't want to ask either…

He sends a smiley face and avoids asking even though he wants to. **_Your bed's just so comfy!_**

There isn't a reply after. Peter's both relieved and feeling needy again.

He doesn't see Tony until the next day though. As much as he wants to, he doesn't hijack Tony's lab every day. He doesn't want the older man to get annoyed with him though Tony has never indicated if he does.

Peter spends the evening patrolling and it's an uneventful night. He has more fun jerking off in his bed after, unable to resist touching himself and imagining it was Mr. Stark instead. His mind still trips over the older man's voice, the way he called Peter a greedy boy.

The next day, he's in a state of semi-arousal the entire morning and afternoon. His body is demanding more stimulation. More Tony Stark. It doesn't matter how many times he came in the past couple of hours, he wants more. He needs it…

That energy keeps him distracted throughout class. He basically zooms out of the building when his school day is over and gets to the lab a whole fifteen minutes earlier than usual.

A tiny part of him worries that Tony won't be there. That whatever had gone between them had crossed the line or maybe the man found out about his crush… any reason to avoid Peter and it was rushing through his head like a volatile tornado.

Friday greets him when he walks in and the doors open automatically.

Tony Stark is there, surrounded in the effervescent glow of the holographic monitors and he's just as beautiful as ever. It feels like time slows just enough for Peter to truly appreciate how handsome the older man looks. It picks up again when Tony turns to him, that delighted smile on his face.

“Spiderling,” Tony greets in that easy-going manner of his. “Perfect timing! Once you get your stuff out of the way, if you could help me with this…?”

“Oh! Yeah, of course, sir,” Peter babbles happily, already swinging his backpack off his shoulders. He joins his mentor, mind eagerly soaking in the information for the next project Tony's working on.

The hunger beneath his skin simmers on low as he gets caught up. His body aches for Tony's touch, but his heart is ravenous for the man's company. He takes up the task Tony requests of him and he's happy to do it. He's learning Tony's trade and it's fascinating. It's everything he wants to be a master of, just as Tony is.

His hands are steady, his mind, quick. For a time.

Once the important data is gathered, his mind starts to wander. Peter notices just how close their bodies are… Just how easy it'd be to press up against Mr. Stark's back… Could he do that now? Initiate contact and have it turn… sexual?

The possibility almost makes Peter dizzy and the clatter of his pen hitting the floor startles him. Next to him, Tony picks it up and offers it back to him with a raised brow and quirky smile.

Now's his chance!

He reaches out to take it, overestimating the distance. His fingers brush against his mentor's and Peter looks Mr. Stark dead in the eye.

“Thank you, sir,” Peter says, mimicking the soft low purr of Tony's voice when they were being intimate.

The older man's eyebrows rise in surprise. Then some element in Mr. Stark's smile changes and it goes from amused to… something a wolf might do while staring at its prey.

Peter finds himself holding his breath but nothing prepares him for what the other man does.

Seamlessly, Mr. Stark's fingers slip over the pen and glide over Peter's fingers and wrist. He pulls Peter in while stepping forward and while the boy worries about stumbling, Tony's slips an arm around his waist.

They're pressed chest to chest, Peter's fingers clasped in Tony's larger, warm hand. He's sure that he's doing a perfect imitation of a deer caught in headlights but–

His thoughts cut out when Tony leans in, closing the distance between them.

“You trying to provoke me, kid?” Tony murmurs in that same tone that Peter tried to mimic. “Maybe it’s time for another special lesson?”

He's nowhere near the level Tony is because while the older man just smiled and indulged him, Peter gets aroused.

Very aroused. As in, his cock immediately starts to swell and he knows the moment Tony notices it too.

His mentor doesn't look aghast or surprised, he chuckles at how easily Peter's body responds. His smirk just turns a bit sharper like a shark scenting blood.

“That's not how I was looking at it,” Peter says breathlessly. “But I can work with it.”

His fingers curl around Tony's, trying to encourage this new direction. Tony's brown eyes slip down and with a jolt, Peter realizes he's staring at his lips.

_Kiss me…_

He doesn't realize how bad he wants it until he sees Tony considering the action.

To his disappointment, Tony doesn't swoop in for a kiss but he does do something else. His thigh easily slips between Peter's legs and the boy gasps when it rubs against his erection.

“So, I was thinking…” Tony says casually, “Kissing, check. Handjob, check. Still need to work on that stamina but that comes with the experience. Next step then… How do you feel about blowjobs?”

Peter's mind stutters at the word but once it computes, Peter presses eagerly against the older man. He tries to feel if Tony's hard and with a soft groan, Peter realizes that he is. He feels the older man's erection press against his hip and Peter's mouth floods with saliva.

He wants it.

He slips his hand out of Tony's grasp, nervous fingers landing on the older man's belt.

Looking up at his mentor, Peter licks his lips nervously. He wants this though and despite never having done it, he's more excited than nervous to do so.

“Yes,” he says breathlessly, “I want it… I haven't ever– But I'll do it, Mr. Stark. I'll do my best to make it feel good for you...”

He feels so embarrassed saying these things but they slip out of his mouth without hesitation. He feels even worse when he realizes something he said took the older man off guard.

Tony stops his clumsy fumbling at his belt.

“I was thinking more like I'd give you a blow job,” Tony clarifies with an encouraging smile. “I mean, technically we could try rimming but it wouldn't be the same as eating a girl out–”

Peter gets distracted by the mention of rimming but then he realizes there's been a mistake.

His brown eyes widen and he blushes.

“Mr. Stark, I think there's…” Peter stumbles over his words before blurting out, “I'm bi! I, uh, think…”

“Oh,” Tony looks at him with an unfathomable expression. “I'm sorry, kid, I assumed…”

He shakes his head but he's smiling. It's that familiar smile and the fact that Tony takes the admission without a stumble that causes Peter to crack a smile of his own.

“You know what they say about assuming…” Peter says bashfully.

The older man chuckles with mirth.

“Yeah, yeah,” he grins but doesn't complete the phrase.

“An ass of out you and me,” Peter can't help saying.

“I might have to readjust my… teaching methods then,” Tony says after he rolls his eyes at Peter's antics. “I assum– I thought you'd only want to knock out the firsts… kissing, handjob… Those things I can do without needing a pussy but if you're interested in dicks too then…”

He can't believe they're having this conversation.

“Very interested,” Peter confirms but he can't look the man in the eye. He's not really interested in anyone else's dick except Tony's, but he can't let his mentor know that.

“I still might not be the best for a… beginner ..” Tony muses which confuses Peter because why…? Tony has been so patient and good to him, he can't imagine the older man not being the best at anything.

“Mr. Stark…” Peter complains, “You said you'd teach me and now that we're on the same page about my… my sexuality, can't we just… try?”

What could possibly be the issue? Peter's burning up inside with how close he is to getting his hands and mouth on Tony's cock. He just wants to show the older man he could please him…

Tony gives him this look that Peter can't decipher. It's considering and thoughtful but then he shrugs. He pushes away Peter's hand which had a death grip on the belt buckle.

“I suppose I should show you then,” Tony decides and Peter's mind is singing a chorus of yes's.

Unashamed, he watches hungrily as Mr. Stark undoes his belt buckle and unzips his pants.

“I'm not exactly made for beginners…” Tony says but Peter's barely listening.

Peter's finally getting a glimpse of Tony's cock and his jaw loosens. He barely keeps his dignity intact but he knows there has to be an expression of disbelief on his face

Mr. Stark's cock is drawn out of his pants and it's…

It's a work of art. It isn't even completely hard but even then it looks… large. Tony's hand cradles the hefty weight of it in his palm. He starts to stroke it, getting it hard for Peter's hungry gaze.

“Mr. Stark…” Peter mumbles, reaching out to touch it. His fingers stop just shy of. “That… can't be average.”

He can only hear the amusement in Tony's voice since he can't tear his eyes away.

“It's on the bigger side of things,” Tony confirms. “Not intimidated?”

That question has him peeking up. Peter feels a bit breathless, more than a bit awed, and definitely excited. Beneath all that is an underlying worry that there's no way he could take that but it's drowned out by the desire to. That desire is like a pulse inside him. It makes his insides tremble and quiver at the thought of being split open on his mentor's cock.

That's what's making him feel a bit faint. The very thought and image stirring up all sorts of feelings inside the boy so that Peter feels like he's in a frenzy of want and need.

How red must his face be with the question that wants to slip out of mouth? God, he wants to know though…

“How big does it usually get…?” He asks, looking up at the man with wide, honey brown eyes.

Tony glances down between their bodies and squeezes his cock, encouraging it to its full length.

“Double digits,” Tony says dismissively. “Do you want to touch it?”

He wants to do more than that but maybe he needs to take it easy… Step by step...

“Yeah…” Peter says, faintly, but he doesn't make a move to. He feels shy all of a sudden. Despite jerking off plenty of times, he's never touched someone like this and he worries that he'll do something Tony won't like.

“You don't have to,” Tony offers when he sees Peter hesitate. “We can go back to the original plan and I can give you a blow job. It'll be nice and easy. I'm good with my mouth.”

It's such a tempting offer but Peter feels like if he gives in now, Tony will withdraw more and more. He'll probably think Peter's not interested or is intimidated by his size. Admittedly, Peter is a bit but that's not why he's hesitating so much.

“I want to…” Peter murmurs before reach out and touching Tony's erection.

It feels warm in his hand and not unlike his own. Velvety soft skin stretched over steel. He shudders like he's the one being touched.

“That’s it…” Tony murmurs encouragingly when Peter starts to stroke.

The boy marvels at the sheer size of Tony's cock. It just grows and grows and Peter wishes he had a ruler so that he could know just how big Tony can get. As it is, he's guessing the length is at eight inches and still climbing.

Tony did say it was double digits…

Peter presses closer but doesn't notice when Tony's arm slips around his waist. His focus is on the warm, heavy cock in his hand. His eyes take in every detail and his breathing turns shallow with every second.

Even the tip of Tony's cock looks massive. His curls curl around the girth of it and his fingers don't touch… So if Peter were to try to take it, not only would he feel the length of it pushed deep inside him, but the thickness of it would surely leave him gasping… stuffed...

The boy’s still in disbelief that this is happening but Tony whispers a steady influx of praise into his ear.

It makes Peter shiver, his mentor's low, husky voice feeding the warmth in his belly.

This time when Peter gets hard, he's not as easily embarrassed. Maybe he's too focused on his task, but he moans when Tony touches him. His eyelashes fluttered and he's tempted to close his eyes and give in to the pleasure…

This isn't the plan though and with a jolt, he wonders if Mr. Stark’s trying to go easy on him, after all. He doesn't want easy… He just wants Tony. He wants his cock and with it right there… Peter touching it, stroking and handling it, he has that chance and he's going to take it.

He sinks to his knees in front of his mention and looks up at the older man with hungry, defiant eyes.

“Mr. Stark…” Peter says softly. “Teach me what to do…?”

He knows he surprises Tony, but he could tell it's a good kind of surprise. Peter goes with it and presses even close, mouth dropping when he has the man's erection right in front of his face. It looks bigger than when he was just holding it with his hand.

His mouth floods with saliva and his own cock is throbbing in between his legs, desperate for friction. Peter grasps the heavy cock at the base to steady it. A split second to consider what to do but then he just goes for it.

He presses his face against it, rubbing his cheek along Tony's cock. The slit of his cockhead is already dripping fat drops of precum and it inadvertently smears on the side of his face. Peter shudders, some secret part of him purring at the thought of anything belonging to Tony marking him up, even if it's just skin deep.

It boosts his ego that Tony shudders above him, his cock twitching and leaking out more precum.

Peter feels powerful to get such a reaction despite being the one on his knees.

“You can do anything you want, baby,” Tony encourages, “Do whatever you want… Explore…”

Peter doesn't look away but he places a kiss on the side of Tony's cock. His lips brush against heated flesh as he gives his reply.

“But I want to make you feel good…” Peter murmurs.

Tony shudders again, hungrily staring down at him.

“Oh, you are, baby,” Tony says, “You look so good right there, on your knees… Pretty brown eyes and your pink lips… So hungry for da– for my cock…”

Every word has Peter even more eager to please. Tony's words are so smooth and hypnotizing when he speaks like this. The cadence of his sentences binds Peter to his pleasure.

It's why he notices the slip, the tiny little bump in his speech that disrupts the flow of the sentence. Peter's mind races to figure out what Tony was about to say. It had to be important and then it clicks what the word could have possibly been.

His breathing quickens because it’s a new possibility, new territory to explore. Something that Tony wants and he can give it. He wants to give it.

It colors his view on the relationship, twists it in a new, arousing change that makes him want to play the naughty young thing that Tony might see him as. Looking up at the older man, he shudders to think about doing it, calling Tony _daddy_.

Peter doesn't give away that he knows just yet.

Instead, he keeps it tucked away for when he can use it.

“I want it…” he says instead of revealing himself. It's easier to admit, here on his knees, his hands and lips touching this intimate part of his crush.

He rubs his face against the hard length and kisses it with soft, pouty lips. His fingers tread, feather-light, over the noticeable veins that run all along Tony's erection.

Peter must be doing something right because Tony cards his fingers into his hair. His nails scratch against his scalp and Peter shudders in ecstasy.

“Take it then,” Tony encourages, urging Peter towards the wet tip, “This is for you, after all.”

With the older man's cockhead nestled right between his lips, Tony murmurs, “You can take it, baby… Just open your mouth and let me in…”

Tony's voice is like a command Peter has to obey so his lips part and the man's cockhead eases in. He immediately tastes the saline on Tony's precum before his tongue is pushed flat against the invading tip.

The boy breathes through his nose as lips stretch to accommodate just the tip. Peter worries for a moment that Tony will continue pushing but once his cockhead fills Peter's mouth, he pauses to let Peter adjust.

It takes him some time and in that time, Peter tries explores. He barely had any space in his mouth so the only thing he can do is suckle on the sensitive flesh.

Tony's fingers tighten and he feels it, that dangerous tingle in the back of his mind that warns him of the possibilities. But his mentor does nothing to pull him off, he pets through Peter's hair, fingers dragging deliciously through his curls.

“Look at you, baby boy,” Tony murmurs. Peter looks at him through his lashes, eyes hooded and mouth stuffed with the other man's cockhead.

“You look so good like this…” Tony continues to praise, “And your mouth… Fuck… Your mouth is so tight… so wet and warm for me. Think you can take more for me? Or is it too much?”

With his mouth full, Peter can't do much to answer but he gives what he thinks is an affirmative. The answer more like a muffled moan than anything.

“Just relax, Pete,” Tony tells him, “Breathe, baby, breath in and out… Yeah, just like that. You're so good, such a good boy… You can take it, I know you can, baby…”

The man's fingers curl in his hair and once again guide him. Peter has one hand curled around the base of the shaft and the other against his mentor's hips to steady himself. As Tony pulls him closer, Peter could feel the muscles beneath his palm twitch and flex when Tony pushes his cock into the boy's mouth.

Peter's focus shifts as the cockhead nudges even further into his mouth.

_Breathe…_

He does as best as he can. His eyelashes fluttered as he takes the first couple inches. One... Two... Three…

“Mmph…” Peter slightly whines as more is pushed into his mouth.

It's a struggle to take it in, not only the girth of Tony's cock, which leaves his mouth feeling stretched, but the length seems impossible. He feels it drag against his tongue, getting closer and closer to the back of his throat.

Before it gets that far, Tony starts to withdraw. Not even halfway in and he's pulling out already.

“Mm!” Peter protests, trying to push forward. Tony doesn't expect it at all and Peter takes more than he's ready for.

The poor boy ends up rearing back, sputtering and coughing while tears well up in his eyes.

“Fuck, Pete,” Tony curses, “Are you okay?”

Peter looks at him, embarrassed at his mistake. But he wipes his tears and croaks out, “M okay, Mr. Stark… Can I… Can I try again?”

Tony eyes him warily, but his cock is still hard… Still wet with Peter's spit.

“How about… You control it,” Tony decides, “I won't push, okay? And you can control how much you want to take in.”

“Okay…” Peter agrees, determined. He wants to take all of Tony's cock but he doesn't say so. He doesn't want the other man to think that he's being reckless, especially over the earlier mishap.

They settle back into position and Peter tackles the task with caution but still has the same amount of enthusiasm, if not more. He starts from the very beginning to ease himself into it.

Peter kisses and licks Tony's stiff length, the soft sounds of his sucking loud in his ears.

He's rewarded by a soft moan and in the corner of his eye, he spies the older man's fingers twitching. Daringly, Peter seizes Tony's hand and places it back on his head.

The sensation of older man's fingers petting through his hair is a pleasant one and he trusts Tony to not push as he had promised. Peter sighs through his nose, eyes fluttering shut when Tony follows through on the silent request. The boy enjoys the way the older man slowly slides his fingers right through his curls.

It's easier this way. Peter's more relaxed so the next time he decides to try for more, it goes a lot better. He suckles on the cockhead, chasing after that salty sweet taste of Tony's precum. It thrills him that he knows what his crush's cock tastes like… Knows how it feels to have it in his hands, aroused and twitching in his mouth.

Peter leans forward, seeking more and lets a couple of inches slip in. It fills his mouth entirely and he's careful to keep his teeth covered. He knows that much, at least.

When he gets to the same point as last time, he hesitates but a deep breath and Tony's soft moans give him encouragement. He's giving his mentor pleasure and that's all that matters in his little bubble of the world.

It doesn't matter that his aching erection is throbbing in his pants, most likely ruining his boxers with his own pre-come seeping through. Nor does it matter that his knees are starting to ache and his thighs tremble from holding him up. Even though it's only a couple inches, the success of taking even this much of Tony leaves him dizzy with excitement and pleasure.

It makes him a bit clumsy and definitely sloppier. His inexperience makes messy, but he has nothing to compare to. Drool slips from the corners of his mouth every time Tony's cock pushes in and out.

He wants to take it all in God he wants it… Peter wants that bone deep satisfaction of knowing that he took every single inch of Tony's massive cock. But as much as he wants to, the boy also knows his limits. He takes as much as he is able to and at least, he has reached more than halfway. The parts that he can't take in, Peter at least covers lose warm hands.

Above him, Tony continues to give him words of praise. He tells Peter what a warm little hole his mouth is, how tight and wet and perfect it is wrapped around Tony's cock. All this filters in through Peter's ears and goes straight to his cock.

Peter doesn't even realize that his hips have started to nudge forward. It's only when he feels a shock of unexpected friction in that sorely-needed spot between his legs that he realizes that he started to rub himself against his mentor's leg.

“Ah… fuck… Pete…” Tony gasps when he feels it too. A hot little cock rubbing against his leg and his needy mentee making soft, helpless noises. He presses that leg forward and if Peter wasn't so aroused, he'd be having second thoughts about rubbing against it.

It makes him feel like a bitch in heat, but he's too busy sucking Tony's cock to formally acknowledge it. Peter’s acting on instinct, chasing after whatever feels good.

“Fuck… So close…Almost– I need…” Tony's words are a jumble of clashing thoughts. He snags on of Peter's hands, leading down and making the boy touch the tight, heavy sac of his balls.

Peter does as he's told, gently squeezing and fondling them.

“Ah... Like that…” Tony continued to praise him, “You're doing good… so good…”

His breathing is labored, as in Peter's. He's so close on the edge, just needs that little push…

Peter pause off with a soft top, cockhead bumping desperately against the corner of his lip. To make up for it, he continued subject older man off.

“Come on, Mr. Stark…” Peter rasps, jaw aching from use and spit dripping down his chin. “Give it to me…”

Tony moans, eyes fixed on the kneeling boy. His breath comes out harsh as Peter presses the shiny head to his lips tongue lapping over the smooth surface before it swipes over his dripping slit.

“I want to taste it… Taste daddy's load…” Peter murmurs eagerly.

Tony's eyes widen at the word. Peter can see he's ready to blow.

“Oh, fuck…” Tony whispers harshly. “Say it again, baby… Say it again…”

“Daddy…” Peter moans, completely getting into it. He begs the older man with his eyes and mouth, tonguing the leaking cockhead. “Give it to me daddy… I want daddy's cum… Please, daddy, please–”

Tony groans as he finally reaches his orgasm. His load comes rushing out and despite begging for it, Peter isn't prepared for the sudden influx of cum.

It spills all over his lips and it's two heavy spurts that make it out before Peter stuffs the pulsing cock back into his mouth. It floods into his mouth, body warm and salty sweet. He swallows without thought, eyes half-lidded, his mind in a chaotic mess of triumph.

He made Tony cum after all…

When Tony becomes too oversensitive, Peter finally releases him. He falls back on heels and idly palms his own throbbing cock, his mentor looks fucked up, sweat dripping down his neck, his flushed cock softening but still half hard between his legs.

Peter, himself is a mess. Tony's cum is dripping from his chin and he got some on his shirt. He doesn't have time to figure out what he should do because in the next moment, Tony is swooping down and kissing him hard.

The details man's tongue demands entrance and Peter melts in his arms as Tony cleans his own taste from the boy's mouth.

Peter should've known Tony wouldn't let him go until he finds release. The older man was thorough and perhaps more than slightly pleased with Peter's performance.

Tony rewards him by returning the favor, twice even. Peter barely lasts for more than a few seconds when the sweet hot heat of Tony's mouth covers him from root to tip.

He does better the second round and it's then that he truly learns what Tony had meant when he said he'd make it good for him. It's exactly what he expected and yet, more. Peter lasts longer but he still loses himself pretty quickly. He can't bring himself to be embarrassed at his lack of stamina.

He's too busy catching his breath to even muster that up.

 

* * *

 

Their relationship progresses and it's a weird sort of situation for both of them.

Peter is constantly in a state of arousal when he’s around the man and sometimes he sees this look in Tony’s eyes that convinces him that he feels the same. But Tony isn’t ever as needy as Peter.

While they’re being intimate, that changes though. Peter learns that his mentor is a very generous lover. Tony is careful with him, being thorough with how they progress.

They’re still calling it ‘special lessons’ and the number of things Peter learns from Tony leaves him mindblown. Sometimes, with the amount of pleasure Tony gives him, he feels like he’s gotten fucked stupid despite the fact that they hadn’t reached that far yet.

The things that Tony has done to him since they’ve started seems so much when Peter thinks about it. He still can’t help blushing like mad though. Maybe that’s just the way he is… But he often thinks about how easy it is to lose himself in the older man.

His body, they’ve both learned, is so sensitive to Tony’s touch. They’ve explored so many things together and each experience has Peter giddy with excitement. He loves kissing. He loves being kissed and having Tony press his lips all over his body.

For some reason, his nipples are exceptionally sensitive. Even just a gentle pinch would have Peter whining from the stimulation.

There’s so much that he’s found out about himself, things that Tony isn’t expecting but when they stumble upon it, Tony addresses and nurtures his interest.

Peter learns that he loves to give head. He loves the way Tony loses control and looks at him like he’s something special. He learns that Tony is actually really reluctant to say no to him. He wonders if its because he’s getting better at it or because Tony loves to see him with his mouth full of his cock.

The first time he takes the entirety of Tony’s cock down his throat, it’s with tears in his eyes as he looks up at the older man. His throat trembles with the effort but he manages it. What he doesn’t like though is that having Tony’s cock so deep inside his mouth means that he can’t taste the cum that the older man gives him.

Peter may or may not be obsessed with it… It’s salty and bitter but it’s Tony’s. It’s an acquired taste and perhaps with anyone else, they would've made fun of him for being so addicted to it. But when he’s licking his lips or getting that last pearly drop from his fingers, Peter sees that look in Tony’s eyes. Despite having reached his orgasm, Tony’s brown eyes are filled with desire, a hunger for Peter that the teen finds even more addicting than the taste of his cum.

They have silly moments as well, Times where they’ve laughed during or after sex when something unexpected happens. His insecurity makes an appearance the very first time, but they talk it out.

Peter has his share of antics and Tony fondly endures them. After asking too many times just how well endowed Tony is, Peter finally gave up and set to find out himself. At first, he tried measuring his own body part but his eyes bulged out when he sees that Tony’s cock was massive in comparison. From the root to the tip, Tony’s cock was as big as his forearm.

Wanting to get an accurate reading, Tony shouldn’t have been at all surprised when Peter got him hard with his mouth only to pull off and produce a ruler.

“Ten inches?” Peter had almost screeched.

The older man had shrugged dismissively. “More or less.”

Peter taps the ruler against Tony’s thigh. “Would've been easier to just tell me.”

“Yes, it would've,” his mentor cheekily replies. “Is that the only reason you wanted my cock out or are you going to finish what you started?”

As much as Peter had wanted to leave his cheeky lover high and dry, he couldn’t resist finishing his task.

The first time Tony gets rough with him is a surprise. A very, very good surprise. Peter had been teasing him all day, rubbing up against him when they had important things to do… Analyzing and sending data out to Dr. Banner. But Peter has grown confident and maybe a little reckless with his mentor turned lover.

He expects some backlash for his behavior but he hadn’t expected… that.

Their special lesson starts as normal as it gets. He’s kneeling between Tony’s legs, his lips wrapped around the thick mushroom tip. He’s hungry for the man’s cum, wants to suck it right out of him and intends to just that. Except Tony takes control this time.

He’s been careful not to choke or trigger his gag reflex once Peter got the hang out taking him in. This time had been different… Tony’s fingers curl in his hair but his touch is more demanding.

He ends up face fucking Peter, only going slow near the beginning to make sure the teen was on board. Like many of their previous lessons, Peter is blown away by how hot he finds it. He pleads with his eyes to keep going and revels in the sting of pain he feels when Tony roughly uses it.

He likes it.

He adores it.

And Tony marvels that he does. The rough treatment gets Peter off so fast, it’s like all that stamina he had built from Tony teasing and edging him in the previous times just disappears. A harsh tug on his hair or the way Tony slaps his cock against his face has Peter whining, pressing ever closer and pleading for more.

And since Tony has a hard time saying no to him, Peter is left feeling thoroughly used. His jaw may be sore and his belly full of cum, but he floats on a haze of pleasure whenever they’re done. He learns that he and Tony share a lot of the same pleasures and he’s in heaven ever since.

A harsh touch, a dirty word being whispered in his ear has Peter shooting off in such an embarrassingly short amount of time but Tony takes such good care of him that it doesn’t seem to matter.

After all that, Peter becomes very eager to take that last step.

They almost fight about it because Tony, despite continuing on with their special lessons, is still very reluctant about taking Peter’s virginity. But just like before, Peter eventually gets a tentative agreement and Tony sets about making it the best he could possibly make it.

Peter only tells the man in the privacy of his own mind that it’s only perfect because Peter’s sharing it with him.  
The first time Tony fingers him, Peter is tight with tension. It’s not because he doesn’t like it. He’s just so nervous with the thought that Tony would say that’s the farthest they’d go. Tony relaxes him with the sweetest words and strokes him off until Peter’s a sated limp mess on the bed.

It’s only then that Tony opens him up for the first time.

Peter’s face is buried in the pillows, his skin sweaty from exertion. He can’t bear to look, but he can’t bear to not look either so he watches Tony spread him open from over his shoulder.

“Such a pretty pink hole…” Tony murmurs when he spreads Peter’s cheeks apart.

“Tony…” Peter begs, embarrassed but his cock swells once more and presses rock hard against the sheets.

“It’s true…” Tony tells him, rubbing a bit of lube against the virgin hole. “You don’t like me talking about your hole, baby? How do you expect me to fuck you if I can’t talk about how pretty and pink and perfect it’d look around my cock…?”

Peter can’t take it. He knows Tony does this to him on purpose. He has a thing for the man’s voice… At times, the boy thinks he could cum just from having his older lover whisper such dirty, naughty things into his ear.

“Can’t fuck you if you can’t take a few fingers, sweetheart,” Tony tells him.

“Do it…” Peter groans, trying to relax his muscles, “I want it… Want you…”

“I know you do,” Tony says softly, “I want you too… But first… We need to open you up. MAke sure you can take my cock in this tiny, little hole of yours…”

He’s a crying mess by the time Tony manages three fingers inside him. The man is experienced and it takes him a few seconds to finds that sweet spot inside his younger lover.

“Oh… Oh….!” Peter jerks and grinds against the bed. He knows what it is that Tony found and while he’s experimented by himself a few times, it’s never felt like that.

“Good…” Tony asks behind him.

“Good… so good…” Peter groans and lets his mentor have his way with him.

Tony turns him on his back and hooks his legs over his shoulders. The constant stimulation to his prostate has Peter whining within seconds. His cock leaks heavily, dripping all over his stomach. Every nudge of Tony’s fingers against his sweet spot makes Peter cry out, soft moans that sound almost miserable.

He feels like he’s caught between heaven and hell when Tony’s warm mouth slips over his leaking cock.

At the end of it, Peter squints up at his smirking lover.

“Yeah, okay, safe to say you'll have lots of fun anal sex,” Tony concludes.

“Thank fuck,” Peter groans, “Are you going to fuck me now?”

Instead, Tony leans down and kisses him. Peter moans, arms pulling the older man close while his legs wrap around Tony’s waist. He hisses when his sensitive cock brushes against Tony’s stomach.

“Soon,” Tony promises before he steals Peter’s lips in another lazy kiss.

Peter definitely encourages the older man once he knows Tony wants it. Wants him.

When he’s alone in his room or between classes, he thinks about this relationship with Tony. How all this started from a simple possibility. He thinks back on those two rules and how the first one technically no longer applies. The trial, if they want to call it that, has been going on now for months. He used to be afraid that Tony would end it at any moment and the fears he had changed from day to day.

Too inexperienced.

Too immature.

Essentially… Just anything that meant Peter wasn’t enough for Tony.

He no longer feels that way now. The man looks at him sometimes and Peter looks back. There’s a connection there and he doesn’t know how long it’s existed. If it was woven together from all their experiences together or if it’s something new that came from becoming so accustomed to each other.

Peter treasures it, this bond, this unbreakable thing between them.

It’s why he feels so comfortable giving himself over to the older man. He wants to take that last step, to know love the way he’s dreamed of.

And knowing that Tony wants it too… It leaves him with butterflies.

He wonders if Tony feels butterflies sometimes too.

But the thought is too painful to consider so Peter changes tracks.

He turns his attention to the very real possibility of having his first time with the man of his dreams.

That nervousness is there, the heartbreaking possibility that despite wanting him, Tony will say no.

Peter actually does some pretty ridiculous things to tempt him. Silly things like bending over and wearing jeans that are way too tight for even his slender body.

When they’re intimate, Peter eagerly leads the man’s hand to his ass. Tony fingering him open always feels so much better than when he tries it himself. He can see the strain it puts on Tony’s resistance when he tells the man. He moans it, hips rolling sinfully as he begs for more. Begs to be filled with the man’s cock.

Tony uses so much lube to open him up. When Peter’s sighing his name or writhing in Tony’s expensive bed sheets, he feels so wet between his legs and imagines that it’s Tony’s cum dripping from him. He drives them both insane with want until they both break.

Peter cuddles close to the older man one evening, snuggled right against his side.

“I’m sorry,” Peter mumbles softly. Tony’s hand which was petting through his hair paused as the boy spoke. “I was thinking... About the rules. I remember how you told me that I should tell you if I ever felt uncomfortable. And I just realized how much of an ass I’ve been, pushing you so much to go all the way with me…”

He feels terrible when he thinks about it, how desperate he’s become cause it isn’t right.

“Sweetheart,” Tony murmurs against his hair. “I’ve told you, I want you… You drive me insane with how much I want you. I’m not uncomfortable, I just… don’t want to hurt you.”

Surprised, Peter locks eyes with the older man. Tony being as well endowed as he is has never seemed like a problem to Peter. Then he remembers the dismissive way Tony had handled the questions about his size. How Tony tended to be careful with him. How he didn’t want to hurt Peter beyond the pain that the teen has learned to love.

With this new understanding, Peter becomes embarrassingly ravenous for Tony’s touch. He easily straddles the man’s hips, looking down at his lover, his perfect man.

He nuzzles the man’s face and brushes his lips against Tony’s.

“I trust you, Tony,” Peter says simply. “If you do anything I don’t like… I’ll let you know. So trust me, too okay?”

Tony sighs but Peter can tell his lover is relieved. They don’t rush to get the deed done, but things are easier for them after that short talk.

Weeks later, in a tangle of limbs and hungry mouths, Peter loses his virginity in an act of love.

 

* * *

 

They’re still going strong a month later after they take that last step. In Peter’s mind, he no longer calls them ‘special lessons.’ It’s just time he spends with Tony and they spend a lot of time together.

Exciting and sexy times but also the more mundane days that are just as meaningful to Peter.

There is something planned though and Peter is feeling pretty nervous. Well, to be fair he always feels anxious whenever something new is brought up between them. But as always, that little anxious voice is drowned out by excitement.

This time, it's slightly different because what's going on tonight is something Tony wants. Everything before now had been an enthusiastically shared interest that both Peter and Tony thoroughly enjoyed.

His first kiss? Amazing.

Being given a handjob by the older man? Who could say no?

Blowing his mentor in the privacy of their work lab? Fuck, yes.

Getting fucked, over and over again? In different positions, different places…? It was a dream come true for Peter.

Peter knows that Tony gets something out of what they do together, but normally its things that Peter’s interested in and Tony shows him how it goes.

But this… This is all for Tony's pleasure because Peter has never seriously thought about dressing up as a girl. He's had flashes of curiosity, sure, but actually putting it into practice? All Tony.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he couldn't believe how makeup transforms the sharp edges of his masculine features into softer, more alluring feminine ones.

A close shave made sure to erase any possible hint of facial hair from his face. His lips were a peachy pink, just enough color that it lured eyes to his mouth. A soft, blush was swept onto his cheeks, giving them a hint of color. Peter wasn't sure what color the makeup artist used on his eyes, but they really made his brown eyes pop. His eyes were outlined in black, the eyeliner extending into sharp wings at the corner of his eyes. His eyelashes were more noticeable too, dark from mascara instead of adding the false set the artist had suggested.

Soft brown waves framed his face. The extensions added just a tiny bit more length to his hair. It looked completely natural and Peter likes that he doesn't look completely unlike himself. He just looks… like a more [feminine](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/549371066288570398/558000047162261544/20190320_035929.jpg) version.

He might even like it…

He shouldn't have been surprised because Tony had only ever hired the best.

Peter still thanks the woman profusely before she leaves, but she had been happy enough to have done his transformation.

What really completes the image is the beautiful dress that Tony had delivered to his apartment. Peter's jaw drops when he sees it…

When Tony had mentioned Peter dressing up for him, the boy had assumed it'd be something raunchy… Like a really short dress. He couldn't deny that it had some appeal. That was his sex hungry brain talking though.

This though… It's the exact opposite of what he expects. The [dress](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/549371066288570398/557999300831870981/20190320_041017.jpg) is a lacy black number and it's long enough that the hem reaches the floor. It's sheer in places too but the beige slip beneath protects the person's dignity. There's an accompanying belt which puzzles him for a moment.

Putting it on is easy despite not being used to how soft and delicate it feels on his body. It's only then that he notices that the dress is backless. Some maneuvering with the mirror and his phone shows him that the dress clings to his shoulders then dips into a wide ‘V’ to his lower back. He figures out the belt, realizes that it completes the look by accentuating his slim hips.

He's entranced by what he sees because the Peter Parker staring at him with large doe brown eyes is gorgeous. He doesn't feel stupid as he initially thought he would. He still worries a tiny bit that Tony would find some fault in how he looks but the older man had arranged for everything. The makeup artist, the dress… Even the low heeled shoes that were his size.

A matching clutch is provided as well, just big enough to carry his cell phone. Everything is being taken care of by his mentor and the picture comes together seamlessly.

Tony's fantasy of being a generous and shameless daddy for a pretty young thing.

There's a part two for tonight.

Tony hasn't revealed where they'd be having dinner, but afterward, there's the expectation of sex. Of course, Peter could always say no and he knows Tony wouldn't blink an eye if he does.

Peter doesn't plan to say no though. The more he thinks about the situation, the hotter he feels. It may also have to do with the second piece of clothing that came along with the dress.

He couldn't wear it beneath the gown, but he has it packed away along with a small sleepover bag. Just thinking about it makes him shiver, imaging nothing but soft pretty pastel pink against his skin...The lace rubbing against his hardening cock and Tony's hands running over the pretty lingerie he wants to see Peter in.

 _Fuck_.

Peter paces in front of the mirror to work off some excess energy. His cock is a bit hard just thinking about those naughty things so he tries to calm down. Normally, he'd splash his face with some cool water, but his makeup…He pauses and chuckles a bit because that's a thought he didn't think he'd ever have but there it is.

He wonders if there's enough time to relieve himself. But in the next second, his phone buzzes with an incoming text.

Of course, it's from Tony and they're on time and their agreed time to meet is approaching fast.

He's been so busy today that he's a ball of nervous energy mixed with unresolved sexual need. Last minute, he does something a bit risque to help stave off his needs. Perhaps, it'd even come in handy since things were sure to escalate between him and Mr. Stark.

An actual limo pulls up in front of his building, all sleek and gleaming. He watches from the window as his mentor steps out and his breath catches. Mr. Stark always looks so good in his suits but knowing that he's there to pick Peter up is the icing on the cake.

He makes his way downstairs, wearing his converse shoes so he doesn't end up stumbling and ruining the look before his daddy sees him. Just before he goes out the door, he swaps the sneakers for the strappy heels.

Peter wobbles a bit which quickly dashes any thoughts of wearing those killer heels that he's seen some women rock. Maybe if they keep doing this, he'll learn and be able to upgrade to stilettos. The possibility has him smiling and the expression on his face turns a bit sweeter when he goes to meet his mentor.

Tony is waiting for him and he catches the older man's attention as soon as he steps out. That cursed wobble gives him away but it's a good thing too because Tony quickly comes to his side to help.

“Peter,” he greets with eyes full of wonder. “You look… beautiful.”

The boy blushes under the praise. It's different from all the other times Tony has called him beautiful and it makes Peter glow in happiness.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” Peter replies demurely.

“Tony, sweetheart,” his mentor reminds him with a kiss to the corner of his lip.

“Tony…” Peter agrees with a soft smile.

He's fallen into character ever since he glimpsed the pretty boy dressed in black lace in his mirror. His voice is softer, a bit higher pitched than normal.

The entire evening is like a dream.

Tony is a perfect gentleman. Even with what they have planned in the future, the older man doesn't treat Peter with anything but respect. It's like… they're an actual couple and this truly is a date.

Peter feels like a princess, handled gently and lovingly by his mentor. In the limo, he presses up against Tony's side and doesn't feel ashamed for his clinginess. When he leans his head on the man's shoulder, Tony nuzzles against his hair.

While they're being driven to their destination, Tony murmurs about the place they're dining in.

“It was my mother's favorite spot,” Tony tells him while his thumb slowly caresses the back of his hand. “A little Italian treasure that few knew the value of.”

The fact that Tony is taking him to such a sentimental place makes Peter want to melt. He smiles sweetly at Tony.

“Sounds perfect,” Peter says.

His anxiety makes a return when they arrive. Tony had said he looked beautiful but what if…?

Those doubts are quickly dashed. Tony walks with such confidence, his hand on the boy's waist, guiding Peter along with him. He feels like Tony's confidence transfers from that contact alone.

The staff welcomes Tony warmly and then Peter by proxy. He relaxes bit by bit then settles into Tony's fantasy as he orders wine for them both.

Everything progresses wonderfully and it's one of the best meals Peter has ever had. He can't decide if it was the company that makes it so or if the cooks are just that good.

The wine gives him a tiny bit of liquid courage. By the time they're settled inside the limo once more, Peter's earlier ardor has returned. His hand slides along Tony's arm, playfully squeezing the strong muscle he finds there. Peter nuzzles against his mentor's neck with a breathless sigh.

Tony isn't unaffected though he seems to be clinging onto his gentlemanly composure.

Peter quickly has it unraveling it with a nibble to Tony's ear and a soft, needy, “Daddy…” whispered in that sweet voice of his.

They kiss and make out like teenagers in the back. Unnoticed by either of them, the partition that separates the back from the driver is pulled up to give them more privacy.

“Oh, baby…” Tony moans against Peter's hungry mouth. “Wanted to… save this for when we get home… Treat you right and have you spread out on my bed...”

“I know,” Peter says, breathless and eager. “I just… need you right now. Please?”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Tony replies, “Let Daddy take care of you, hmm?”

Peter squeaks when Tony easily pulls him onto his lap.

“You look so beautiful…” Tony says, “You drive me crazy… Looking so perfect and pretty just like this, all dressed up for me… Like a princess… Or an angel sent to tempt me...”

Peter’s not sure why the endearments are getting to him. Tony has called him baby and sweetheart often enough. But those specific ones, the way Tony whispers them like it's a prayer, it just has him so hard…

Tony kisses his collarbone before pressing his lips against Peter's neck. The boy shudders, back arching a bit at the sensation. He's straddling his mentor in the backseat of a limo… Getting felt up and kissed, ravished by this man so much older than him.

A sharp sting on his neck has him shuddering, Tony's mouth sucking love bites along his sensitive, unmarked skin. Tony has always been so careful when marking him but this… This is reckless. Everyone will see the marks and know that someone claimed him, fucked him…

Peter has never felt so desired, so cherished before that moment. He's never felt so naughty either… Especially when Tony's greedy hands hike his dress up so that it's scrunched up around his hips.

His hard cock is peaking out from the lacy black underwear he's wearing. Lace is delicate and so easy to tear off… Peter still gasps in delight when Tony does so, leaving him bare and exposed. He doesn't know where the ripped lingerie goes but he has other things to think about now.

“Your suit…” Peter warns breathlessly. He cups his aching cock, trying to avoid making a mess right then and there. He's already leaking, so aroused and turned on.

“I have hundreds of them,” Tony dismisses before he pulls Peter down against his cock. Only his clothes stop them from being skin to skin, but it still feels nice… Peter groans against the friction, Tony's cock rubbing against him.

The older man's hands have wandered to his ass and Tony's squeezing them, groping harshly in a way that Peter really likes. He loves it when Tony gets rough with him, craves it with a passion. He's giddy with excitement and lust, feels so sexy and desired here with the man of his dreams.

They're pressed so closely together and yet, Peter wants to be closer still.

“Tony… Daddy…” Peter almost pleas. “Can't wait… Please, daddy… Fuck me. Fuck me here, please? Wanna be full of your hard cock…”

The words have Tony rutting up against him, fingers searching for Peter's hot little hole. They bump against the plug that Peter has buried inside him, keeping him open and ready for his daddy's cock.

“You had this inside you the entire time?” Tony wonders, gripping the firm base and teasing the boy with his own plug. “My sweet angel is just a cockslut for his daddy, aren't you?”

Peter shudders in his arms. His hips rock against Tony's straining cock and he doesn't care anymore that his own erection is messing up his daddy's expensive suit. He was able to ignore it throughout dinner, keeping that little secret to himself… Imagining how Tony would react when he finds out.

Tony takes to teasing him with it as though in vengeance. He fucks Peter with the plug, easing it in and out so that his hole stretches over the girth of the toy.

“Not even the large one, baby?” Tony says when he realizes that it's the medium plug.

Peter gasps, focused entirely on the way he's being played with.

“W-wanted to be… tight for you…” Peter groans.

“You wanted to really feel it…” Tony corrects him, “Every inch of my cock fucking you open. Isn't that it, hmm?”

“Yes…” Peter admits freely. He squeezes his eyes shut, face buried in Tony's neck. His hips roll, his hard cock smearing precum on Tony's stomach while he chases after that delicious feeling of being spread open.

Tony enjoys the way Peter trembles in his arms but he can't take much more. There's only so long their driver can prolong their adventure and Peter has teased him enough that he's not leaving without a load in him.

“Take it out,” Tony hisses to the boy, “Gonna give it to you… Gonna stuff you full with my cock and leave you leaking.”

Peter scrambles to immediately obey, fumbling with his daddy's zipper. He finds hot, hard flesh waiting for him and without prompting, starts to jerk Tony off right there.

Peter loves the way it feels in his hands… He loves it even more inside him. The way Tony's fat cock just takes up every bit of room it can, reshaping Peter's body to fit its size.

It's already leaking… The tip is wet with fluid and it just keeps spitting out more precum. Peter's hand is wet with it and he wants so badly to lick it off, suck his fingers of every bit of juice. Instead, he focuses on readying Tony's cock, wet fingers slipping up and down the massive length. With how big Tony's cock is, it bumps against his smaller cock while he jerks his lover off.

“Ah…” Tony groans and pants while Peter works him over.

He doesn't waste time though and quickly reminds his daddy of what he truly wants.

“Fuck me…” Peter groans, hips jerking desperately. “Daddy… Need it… Need you inside me…”

“Push, baby, need to get that plug out so I can fuck you,” Tony commands, gently tugging on the plug keeping him open. “I'll fill you up how you need.”

Peter bears down as Tony eases the toy out of him. He feels empty for a brief moment before familiar thick fingers prod at his loosened hole.

“Daddy…” Peter whines when he's not immediately fucked. “Put it in…”

“Do you need lube, angel…?” Tony asks. His patience is clashing against his lust, Peter can hear the edge of it in his voice.

“No,” Peter denies, hips wiggling in anticipation. “Should still be wet… It's okay… It's okay, daddy, just need your cock… Only want your cock inside me...”

Peter knows he's rambling but he hates feeling empty. Not when his lover's cock is right there, hard and ready for him. He groans when he feels that fat mushroom head press against his hole. With the amount of precum Tony leaks, it's easy for the tip to push inside.

He sinks down with an audible gasp, Tony's hands steadying him as he does so. It's the rest of the length that takes a bit of effort.

It burns… The medium plug had helped keep him loose, but it's nothing compared to the girth of Tony's thick cock. The feeling is intense as he takes in another inch, his body making way for the thick column being pushed inside him. It doesn't help that their ride isn't entirely smooth. Even the smallest bump and jostle of the car has him slipping down Tony's cock, faster than intended.

Tony wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him against his chest. He scoots down the seats a bit, using his arms to hold Peter pinned against him.

“Let me…” Tony murmurs, before reaching up and kissing Peter on the lips.

The boy gasps, relinquishing control to his older lover. He leans against Tony's chest, mouth open and letting Tony dominate him. It feels good to not be in control.

Tony works him open with his cock, using short thrusts to fuck into him. Peter feels every single one as the older man fucks him. He feels like his breath is being pushed out of him but the feeling of being fucked full, it's everything Peter wants.

And throughout the entire endeavor, his lover's voice pushes him closer and closer to orgasm. Peter feels like a fuck toy, just letting Tony duck into him, drilling his erection into his soft, vulnerable insides. But it's those words, those endearments that let Peter know how cherished he is.

“Daddy…” he whimpers quietly when he has all ten inches stuffed inside him. It feels like it's up to his throat, he barely has any room inside him that's not being filled by the man's cock.

It gives him great comfort to be so stuffed… And being able to take the man's cock always leaves him dizzy with accomplishment

“It's in, sweetheart…” Tony tells him, kissing away the tears that he didn't even realize were there. “So good to me… I love fucking you, baby, love how warm and tight you feel around me…”

“I love it too…” Peter moans, eyes wet from the strain. His insides clench around the solid flesh inside him and he groans, feeling a responding twitch.

“Cum inside…” Peter begs, “I want more… Want to be filled even more with daddy's cum… Make me wet inside...”

Tony groans against his mouth. Peter's.come a long way with his dirty talk and he revels in his mentor's reaction. He did have the best teacher, after all.

“Mm, gonna fill you up with my cum,” Tony gasps as he starts to really fuck the boy in his lap. His cock barely leaves it's warm little hole before it's pushing inside, dragging along the sensitive walls and nudging repeatedly against Peter's sweet spot.

They don't even attempt to hide the sound of their fucking. They're too caught up in each other to try. And once Peter gets into it, joining in on Tony's harsh, animalistic rhythm, it ends quickly for both of them.

Tony’s hips slap against his ass, drilling his cock deep inside where he wants to bury his cum. Blunt teeth dig into Peter’s shoulder and that bit of pain mixed with the constant assault on his prostate has Peter crying out, unable to hold out. The boy’s insides clench down viciously on Tony’s thrusting cock while he spills all over Tony’s expensive suit. White dribbles out of his cock in desperate pulses.

“O-oh…” Peter groans when he feels that telltale warmth spread inside him. Tony fills him up, a nice thick load being deposited so very deep inside him. He purposely works his inner muscles, massaging the flexing cock inside him and makes sure to milk it of every drop.

They enjoy a few moments of closeness and even then they share lazy kisses while Tony’s still buried deep inside him.

Their ardor is only cooled for the moment and its with aching limbs that they return to Tony’s penthouse and Tony’s bed. They’re still riding the high of their lusts. Peter’s insides are slicked with the older man’s abundant load.

They don’t shower or change. They’re only going to get filthy again, so why bother?

Peter steps out of the bathroom and finds Tony lounging on the bed, black sheets pooled around his waist, his cock half hard in anticipation. For an older man, Tony’s stamina is envious and his refractory period is better than what it should be.

The boy is blushing fiercely for every step he takes, he can feel the abundant load Tony put in him leaking it. He feels like a slut with the man’s cum leaking out of him, but he can't help how it also makes him feel hot inside.

The lingerie is a pretty pink, a much softer color than the bold black of his gown. It’s a beautiful contrast and compared to how sexy he felt wearing the dress, Peter feels like a minx wearing this babydoll. It’s all worth it when he sees the look on Tony’s face.

“Daddy…” Peter murmurs shyly. “It’s… dripping out…”

His tone suggests that he’s devastated by the fact but in truth, it only gives him the excuse to turn his back on the watching man. He bends forward a little bit, reaching back to reveal his puffy, used hole. It’s as he says… There’s a thick line of cum dripping down his inner thigh and even more leaking out.

Tony’s on him before he can say another word.

The searing heat of his tongue makes Peter moan shamelessly, ass pushed out as he clings to the doorframe. Later on, when Tony’s fucking him, the underwear pushed to the side so his cock has access, Peter’s cries out as pleasure brings tears to his eyes and he’s filled up to the brim with his mentor’s cum

His entire body aches and he’s sure that Tony’s does too. But when he’s lying there curled against his mentor, a leg thrown over one of Tony’s, he can’t help but think how it’s perfect… Perfect except for one thing. But he’s had his one night and that one night has turned into many more. Peter breathes in the scent of Tony’s cologne and thinks, this is where I belong.

  

* * *

 

Peter gets a peculiar text from his mentor one afternoon.

They had fallen asleep together but while Tony’s day is clear, Peter has class. He receives the text during the lecture and doesn’t think much of it when he reads it.

PP: Yeah, I think I left my laptop there. Do you need me for anything?

Tony actually only sends him a smiley in response and Peter rolls his eyes with a smile.

When he returns to the penthouse, he’s greeted with a kiss and a box is placed in his hands.

“What’s this?” Peter wonders before peeking inside. It’s a suit. A damn expensive suit and glancing at Tony’s attire, he realizes that it matches the one that his lover is wearing.

“What’s the special occasion?” Peter wonders out loud, but he gives Tony a peck on the cheek. “We going somewhere fancy?”

“Reservations at seven,” Tony tells him lightly.

There’s roughly an hour and a half but Peter changes anyway. Tony does this sometimes and Peter enjoys the spontaneous outings. He’s just a lovestruck kid stealing every moment he can from the older man. It’s easy to forget that when Tony is by his side, trading jokes and comments with Peter like he’s his other half.

The evening is spectacular. Tony takes him to a beautiful restaurant and the backdrop is the whole of New York City, glittering in all its glory. The way home, he’s tucked against Tony’s side, belly full of delicious food and his fingers idly tracing random patterns on Tony’s hand.

There’s no rush when they return to the penthouse but their lips meet anyway. In the doorway, Peter sighs happily against Tony’s mouth, his fingers tugging the tie loose from Tony’s neck. Their shirts get lost on the way to the bedroom and Peter falls into the familiar sheets with Tony quickly following.

He’s completely bare compared to Tony who still has his pants and undershirt on. The difference thrills them both. There’s a restless energy that surrounded the older man and he feels it in the way Tony kisses him. It’s hungry and almost desperate, so full of emotion that Peter gasps against his mouth.

Their one night of experimentation led to this, led to them being in bed together, months and months of exploration and learning the other’s wants and desires. Tony knows exactly what he wants and Peter is breathless with the way the older manhandles him.

Tony touches him just right, makes him feel so much and yet want so much more...

“Baby…” Tony groans as he drags Peter to the edge of the bed. “I need you… Let me have you…”

He doesn’t waste time and hikes the teen’s legs up so that his legs settle on his shoulders. Peter gasps but his body is flexible. It’s malleable to Tony’s touch and easily bends to his desires.

“Please,” Peter moans when Tony kisses his ankle. “Have me, daddy… You know I want you… Always want you…”

He strains to reach Tony’s pants, tugs at it with useless fingers until the older man realizes what he’s doing.

He pushes Peter’s hands away but not before he kisses each finger.

“No, baby,” Tony murmurs, “Let daddy do all the work. I want you to lay there and feel good…”

“Okay, daddy…” Peter replies, breathless with anticipation.

Tony takes care of the rest. He’s so eager to get inside of Peter that he doesn’t even bother to strip off his pants. All he needs is to draw his cock out and slot it against Peter’s relaxed hole. They fucked earlier that morning but while Tony would have preferred to add lube, he knows that Peter enjoys the burn of being stretched.

He knows what Peter needs and gives it to him.

With the tip of his cock pressed right against the boy’s twitching hole, Tony strokes his erection from root to tip. Peter moans when he feels Tony’s cock nudging against him and he tries to move, tries to have the tip slip inside so he could feel it. His position is a precarious one though and all the control goes to Tony.

“Daddy…” Peter whines.

“Shh, be good, baby,” Tony huffs as he continues to stroke. “You’ll get daddy’s cock soon…”

Peter’s own cock is erect between his thighs. He’s positioned in such a way that he can’t see but he can feel it. Tony’s precum is dripping into him, soaking his pink little hole in the man’s fluid. It’s only when Peter feels the wetness drip down his ass that he makes a soft, needy sounds in response.

“Oh…” Peter moans in ecstasy when he finally feels the tip breach him.

Without lube, Peter feels it intimately. The pain twists into pleasure and simmers into a low burn that has him tossing his head from side to side, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes.

“Fuck…” He hears Tony groan above him. Another inch slips in and Peter squeezes his eyes shut. He endures the thick cock spreading him open and enjoys every second of it. The pain is exquisite but bearable.

He’s gasping, sucking in air through his mouth as Tony sinks his cock into Peter’s insides. His lover is so careful with him, but Peter knows it won’t last. They need each other too much.

“Good…?” Tony nuzzles his face against Peter’s ankle once more, a hand petting up and down his leg. His voice is tight with restraint and calls Peter out from where he’s drowning in the mix of pain and pleasure.

“So good…” Peter slurs, his mind getting caught in the overwhelming sensations. He can’t even express to the older man how full he feels. He just knows that he loves it and that he loves that Tony trusts him to experience this the way he wants…

When Tony is certain that Peter’s body can handle the sensations, he starts to move. Slowly at first but then gaining force. The heavy amount of fluid he leaks while he’s aroused has helped to make things easier.

Peter falls apart beneath his touch and Tony palms his cock roughly, earning hitched whines and desperate whimpers. The boy cums with a miserable moan, his flushed little cock spurting all over Tony’s fingers and making a mess of himself.

“Fuck…” Tony grunts when Peter’s insides squeeze down on him. He’s not ready to cum yet, but he may not have a choice… Peter lays there like his personal fucktoy and there are words caught on the tip of his tongue. “Gonna cum in you, sweetheart… Gonna make you mine... “

“Mm…” Peter moans. His entire body jostles from the force of Tony’s thrusts but he’s open and accepting. Sometimes it feels like his body was made for this, made for the brunt of Tony’s hunger and his love.

His legs slip from Tony’s shoulders when the man suddenly leans forward. He catches Peter’s lips in a hungry kiss which Peter returns with sloppy kisses of his own.

“So close…” Tony grunts in his ear, “C-Close…”

Peter sighs when Tony shudders above him. He leans up in that last moment, pressing his lips to the older man’s as he’s being filled.

“Love you…” Peter whispers. It’s the first time he’s ever said it to Tony though his actions have said it a thousand times over. Some part of him hopes that Tony doesn’t hear his words while another part craves the acknowledgment. He waits as Tony drains the last of his orgasm into Peter’s body.

“Peter…” Sweat drips into Tony’s eyes but the expression on his face… So full of wonder and indescribable joy.

Peter knows his answer before Tony even speaks them.

“You… You love me too, don't you?” Peter says in disbelief. The realization brings about a fresh batch of tears but this time, they’re tears of joy.

“I love you…” Tony says with reverence, “I love you… No rules, no deals… No one nights... “

Peter’s face crumples at the admission and he pulls Tony close, wrapping his arms around the man’s strong shoulder. He has no words for what he feels but with Tony whispering his love against his mouth, maybe he didn’t need them.

**Author's Note:**

> Mads:  
> Thank you for reading, hopefully that wasn't too much of a trainwreck lol
> 
> LovelyGarnet is an angel and she did not deserve to have the mess of a partner that I am. Ty Garnet for putting up with me and being so sweet and encouraging.
> 
> You can find us here!  
> ♡ [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> ♡[still-lovelygarnet](Http://still-lovelygarnet.tumblr.com) ♡


End file.
